Hacia la presa
by Verome
Summary: ¿Qué harías si fueras prisionera de tu prometido, un rey que te desprecia? Sin familia que pueda protegerte, sin darte cuenta de que empiezas a bajar la guardia con el hombre que impidió tu huida y que mantiene a salvo al rey al que tanto le deseas la muerte.
1. Chapter 1 LA PIEDRA

**_Hacia la presa_ transcurre después del 2x05 de la serie, Sansa está prometida con Joffrey, en una corte plagada de ratas de la que tendrá que formar parte para mantenerse con vida. Y durante su estancia en el castillo se enamorará lentamente del Perro, protector de la vida del rey. **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - LA PIEDRA

Sansa observaba su imagen en el espejo y todo lo que lograba ver, por más que mirara muy detenidamente su propio reflejo era la reina Cersei. La odiaba con todo lo que le quedaba de alma, de la misma manera que odiaba a su maldito hijo. Si ellos no existieran su señor padre aún estaría vivo, Arya seguiría tirándole la comida durante la cena y Robb se reiría de ella como si el lanzamiento hubiera sido un ataque perpetrado por él.

¿Y que le quedaba ahora? Aguantar humillaciones de los asesinos que habían destruido a su familia y fingir que sus sentimientos hacia los Stark eran los que afloraría un traidor. Fingir ante el reino del que una vez había querido formar parte. Fingir amar a un rey que la ordenaba golpear y desnudar sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento. Allí debía convertirse en una piedra cubierta de nieve para que nadie viera lo que había debajo.

* * *

Joffrey estaba sentado en el trono apuntando con el arco al nuevo bufón, adquirido durante su Día del Nombre. El bufón simulaba ser un ciervo mientras el Lannister le disparaba flecha tras flecha dirigida cerca del trasero, pero la diversión le estaba resultando algo escasa.

- ¡Perro! Ve y trae a la tonta de mi prometida para que veamos si tiene buena puntería.- El bufón cayó de bruces al oír el comentario y los presentes soltaron algunas risas que siguieron a la del rey. - Date prisa antes de que se rompa el cuello y lo echemos a los cerdos.

Sandor Clegane subió a los aposentos de la chica Stark para llevarla al Gran Salón. Al llegar a la entrada, la vislumbró entreabierta y algo activó su estado de alerta. Empujó despacio la madera que le impedía el acceso y vio a la chica mirándose fijamente en el espejo con la misma intensidad que la había visto mirar al rey en el patio de las lanzas.

Tenía los cabellos del color del fuego lo que de una forma extraña le hacía sentirse atraído por ella. La miró a los ojos a través del mirador y no entendió como podía mantenerse tan absorta en su mente, mientras el cristal devolvía su reflejo situándole a su espalda. Nadie se atrevía a bajar la guardia con él si no buscaba la muerte.

Cuando avanzó un paso a su sitio, la pobre muchacha se puso en pie y abrió la boca.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar en el mismo lugar que la Montaña y controlar lo que realmente sientes?- el miedo le hizo decir aquellas palabras bajo la falsa valentía que ofrecía estar frente el espejo.

La pregunta le acababa de enfurecer y en consecuencia fue directo hacia su presa, pero entonces Sansa se dio la vuelta y le enseñó la muñeca con un cuchillo que ya había empezado a rasgar de manera superficial justo donde estaban las venas.  
Hubiera creído que era una estúpida amenaza de no haber visto la expresión en su rostro antes de que ella notara su presencia.

- El pajarito debería cortarse la lengua y no las alas.- Sandor carecía de control. Un perro apaleado sabía esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

- Yo no puedo sentarme a lamer mis heridas.- Aquello fue más de lo que él podía pasar por alto. Se abalanzó sobre Sansa como un animal, y el impulso acabó por colocar sus cuerpos cara a cara y la espalda de ella contra el muro de la jaula. Un muro tremendamente frío en contraste con el calor que él desprendía.

La esencia de sus cabellos no apaciguó su rabia. Sandor le sujetó las manos tan salvajemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo que de la herida brotaron más gotas de sangre, agolpándose junto al resto. El dolor de su amarre la hizo aflojar el arma hasta dejarla caer. El ruido del cuchillo golpeando el suelo fue la señal, al igual que el sonido de las campanas que preceden un asedio, de que estaba completamente desamparada ante él.  
Si le contaba a Joffrey lo que había tratado de hacer, solo se podría apostar que ya no tendría otro intento. - Te...te suplico...que...- no le salieron más palabras cuando tuvo el rostro desfigurado tan cerca que no pudo ignorarlo.

Él penetró en sus ojos mientras guió sin el menor esfuerzo la mano de la loba hasta su boca. Le deslizó la lengua por la cara interna de su muñeca y lamió la sangre sobre la piel rasgada, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el pulso a la muchacha. El sabor metálico de la sangre y el bálsamo de su piel eran una mezcla que solo encendía más sus instintos animales. También podía oler el miedo en ella y alzó la vista, esperando verla aterrorizada, en cambio leyó en la profundidad de sus ojos aguamarina una mezcla de confusión y gratitud. La próxima vez que le empujara tan al borde de su control se iba a asegurar de que no sintiera ningún tipo de gratitud.

Una voz en su cabeza susurró _"le importa tu vida_" y Sansa sintió un escalofrío pero mantuvo la mirada, viendo en aquellos ojos negros como las sombras, al hombre que se ocultaba y no al animal que todos juraban que era. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que la nieve cubría otra piedra para que nadie viera lo que había debajo.

El Perro le agarró del brazo con firmeza aunque sin resultar violento y le condujo por los pasillos del castillo, arrastrándole sobre sus pies hasta que llegaron a su prometido. Una vez allí postrada miró al rey con cierta renitencia.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –inquirió el chico en tono molesto por la espera. El silencio allí siempre era un preludio al castigo, una corte silenciada ante la expectativa por ver cuanta crueldad era capaz de mostrarle en público.

Sansa no estaba segura de si se le dirigía a ella o a su acompañante. Fuera a quién fuera su reacción hubiera sido la misma, guardar silencio y esperar que los golpes terminaran pronto.

En aquel instante sonaron unos pasos que delataban al dueño de los pies que repiqueteaban el suelo, el Gnomo parecía muy disgustado con su sobrino. – La reina requiere tu presencia. Date prisa o responderás ante ella tus propias preguntas.

Sansa desvió la mirada quedamente hacia el Perro a la espera de su delatadora respuesta, pero él se mantuvo impasible ante el rey que inmediatamente cruzó la estancia para concederle audiencia a su madre.


	2. Chapter 2 NUESTRO CUENTO

**Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad que son muy alentadores.**

**Aunque este capitulo sea de transición he de decir que me encanta poder poner pensamientos a Sansa que tan condescendiente "parece" siempre y con Sandor apenas lo he hecho porque nos dice muchísimo más con sus actos.**

**Espero que os guste ; )**

* * *

CAPITULO 2 - NUESTRO CUENTO

_Erase una vez una dama que jamás había querido empuñar una espada, dado que respetaba más la vida de lo que jamás respetaría el valor._

Con motivo de la despedida de la única hija de la reina, muchacha que partía en favor de un matrimonio con un Martell, se habían reunido la familia y las gentes de la ciudad en el puerto.

Minutos después de que Myrcella zarpara, el pueblo se alzaba contra los Lannister, insultando a gritos a la realeza por sus miserias y lanzando escombros que iban dirigidos al rey aunque sin demasiado éxito puesto que eran amortiguados por la guardia real.

Joffrey ofendido ante tales ultrajes ordenó - ¡Matarlos a todos!

Tres palabras que bastaron para que el populacho allí reunido se abalanzará sobre la nobleza. Sansa estaba siendo testigo de la primera revolución en su vida, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar nada más que el bombeo de su corazón y el ritmo desenfrenado de su propia respiración.

Mientras huía todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas, se preguntaba si no había sido ya suficiente castigo por haber querido llevar la corona, ante la falsa creencia de que en tal posición todos sus sueños verían llegar un amanecer.  
Cada uno de sus días en Desembarco del Rey se había arrepentido de su estúpida ingenuidad. Desde entonces, en la penumbra de las noches rezaba a los dioses para que terminaran con su pesadilla. Pero jamás en ninguna de las plegarias hizo mención a su vida. Ahora los dioses la estaban condenando por lo que había intentado hacer apenas unas semanas antes.

Corriendo para alejarse de la multitud, se adentró en un callejón, huyendo de la locura que poseía a la ciudad entera. Cuando abandonó las concurridas calles siendo perseguida por tres harapientos, tardó un escaso segundo en darse cuenta de que ya no tenía escapatoria.  
Su inconsciente revivió el momento en el que le había dado esperanza a su padre y se intensificaron sus sentimientos de traición, por haberle hecho creer que la pesadilla no terminaría con su muerte.

Los tres tipos empezaron a reír con malevolencia, uno de ellos le agarró por el brazo y en respuesta por mero instinto de auto conservación le asestó un bofetón. Golpearlo solo logró enfurecerlo, alentando el porrazo de vuelta que la hizo precipitar contra el suelo.  
El castigo estaba sucediendo muy deprisa, no dejaba de gritar e intentar liberarse, pero los otros dos la estaban sujetando con tal fuerza por las extremidades que le era imposible moverse. El mismo malhechor que le había golpeado se puso entre sus piernas acercando su rostro – Seguro que nunca te han follado. - Olía horrible y su imagen hacia gala de su olor.

Al instante entró en un ataque de pánico y empezó a gritarles que no lo hicieran, pero que suplicara solo acrecentaba su diversión. Cuando los dioses ya la habían abandonado, el tipo se precipitó hacia atrás mientras una espada le abrió en canal, arrancándole las tripas y haciéndole caer de rodillas. Detrás de él hizo su aparición el Perro que de una patada retiró el cadáver hacia a un lado como si se tratara de una piedrecita en el camino. El resto de cobardes trató de escapar, pero en apenas un instante Sandor los mató.

Tan imponente como era, enfundó el cuchillo en su vaina y le concedió una mirada con expresión de cautela - Ahora estás a salvo, pajarito. - Le tendió la mano que Sansa tomó para cargarla sobre los hombros.

Él le repitió -Estas a salvo.- Su cabeza estaba bloqueada y no podía pensar en nada excepto en las palabras que estaba oyendo…"_Estas a salvo"_.

Al llegar al patio de la fortaleza, la recostó contra el muro junto a las criadas y solicitó que le miraran los cortes de la cabeza.

* * *

_El caballero rescató a la dama de las garras del enemigo e interpuso su cuerpo como escudo, protegiéndola hasta alcanzar la fortaleza_.

Le había salvado dos veces y ni siquiera se lo había agradecido. Cierto que le daba un miedo totalmente compartido por la corte, pero su padre solía recordar constantemente que ese es el único momento en el que se puede mostrar valor. Sansa recorrió los pasillos de palacio en busca de su salvador y cuando se cruzaron no se permitió pensarlo dos veces, se encontró a si misma dándole las gracias. En un gesto que la cogió por sorpresa, él se detuvo en señal de respeto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- Debí haberos dado las gracias antes. Fuisteis muy valiente. – Estaba muy nerviosa y esperaba que no se notara su temor hacia él.

- Un perro no necesita esa clase de reconocimiento para cazar a las ratas.

Una vez más su ingenuidad le estaba pasando factura. Solo intentaba ser cortés y él se lo pagaba con un desprecio que le ofendió más de lo que debería haberlo hecho, estando tan acostumbrada en aquellas tierras. - ¿Te divierte asustar a la gente?

- No, me divierte matarla. ¿O me vas a decir que Eddard Stark nunca mató a nadie?

- Era su deber. A él nunca le gustó. – Que involucrara a su difunto padre la hirió, pero que se atreviera siquiera a compararse con él le hizo sentir más enfurecida que dolida.

- ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?... Mintió. Asesinar es la cosa más dulce que existe.

Que insultará su recuerdo era algo que no le iba a consentir. - Eres despreciable. – Y le lanzó el insulto con la intención de concluir la maldita conversación, olvidando los estúpidos modales.

- Te alegrarás de las cosas despreciables que haga algún día, cuando seas reina y yo sea todo lo que se interponga entre tú y tu amado rey.

Sansa esperaba que él le devolviera el ataque, pero lo único que hizo fue insinuar que la protegería de Joffrey. Escuchárselo decir a alguien que no tenía ningún deber para con ella, hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

_El caballero sirviendo al reino la condujo a un horrible destino. Prefería poseer el odio de la dama que perderla para siempre._

Cersei le había ordenado llamar, la primera vez que él recordara. Entró a las estancias de Robert Baratheon en las que ya había estado cuando éste había reprendido a su hijo. Al hacerlo vio a la mujer sentada allí como si aquel lugar siempre le hubiera pertenecido. De haber tenido opción estaría compareciendo ante el ebrio rey Robert.

- Tyrion me ha dicho que fuiste tú quién trajo a Sansa de vuelta al castillo –se la notaba más que molesta.

- Sí. – Las costumbres de los Lannister eran saldar deudas no agradecerlas, y su tono avanzaba su suerte.

- También ha comentado que el rey no lo ordenó, un gesto que no olvidaré.- Hizo una pausa para dar énfasis a sus palabras. - Si vuelves a abandonar tu lugar junto a mi hijo te aseguro que no habrá motivo que lo justifique. – Y confirmó la advertencia aunque de manera innecesaria.

Sandor se preguntó a sí mismo sus motivos para dejar que la víbora le mangoneara. No alteró ni su postura ni la expresión de la mitad de su rostro que aún podía mostrar emociones, simplemente se quedo allí esperando a que le dijera que se fuera.

A Cersei no le gustaba Clegane y mucho menos su actitud de ahora. Encajaba en esa clase de hombres, parecido al Eunuco, de los que ella no sabía qué esperar. Maldito Robert por haberle otorgado a ese monstruo la protección de su hijo que ahora era tarde para revocar sin incitar habladurías. En tiempos de guerra no le interesaba que sus guardias creyeran que podía desprenderse de ellos por más leales que fueran sus servicios. - Ve a buscar a la Stark y tráemela. – Y con la mano le hizo un ademán indicándole que se retirase.

El Perro cumplió la orden y se dirigió a los aposentos de la chica. Cuando estuvo allí la vio de nuevo con el cuchillo aunque esta vez estaba rasgando las sabanas de su dormitorio.

Sansa se giró al escuchar el ruido de la armadura y puso la vista en la puerta, el impacto al verlo le hizo soltar el arma que esta vez no produjo ningún sonido al caer sobre la cama. Clegane se acercó al colchón, ignorando la palidez de la muchacha y vislumbró la mancha de sangre que revelaba su recién adquirida madurez. Extendió el brazo y cogió el utensilio perteneciente a las cocinas para guardarlo bajo su armadura.

Sansa se sentó en el borde de la cama agarrándose las manos con fuerza y con expresión abatida. Fallido su intento de mantener la compostura se derrumbó dejando escapar parte de la impotencia que sentía a través de las lágrimas. El solo hecho de pensar en ese demonio tocándole le revolvía las tripas. Hubiera preferido ser violada por el pueblo al que mataba de hambre que por ese engendro del diablo al que llamaban rey.

Sandor le concedió unos minutos para que asimilase su porvenir y se tranquilizará antes de ver a la reina. Era afortunada de no saber lo que su prometido había hecho con las putas del Gnomo. Aunque no lo suficiente para evitarse vivir alguna escena macabra parecida y por ello había retirado el cuchillo que sin duda se vería impulsada a utilizar de nuevo.


	3. Chapter 3 DERROCARTE

**Espero que os guste mucho.  
****Puede que lo haya dotado de demasiado sentimentalismo, pero creía necesario hacerlo ya que a partir de aquí la historia no tendrá demasiado que ver con la línea argumental seguida en la serie. Eso sí, si veis algún tipo de OoC (salirme de la personalidad del personaje) decírmelo.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3. DERROCARTE

Tras dos semanas del incidente en la plaza, la batalla llamaba a las puertas del Trono de Hierro. Al principio parecían tener ventaja los Lannister, pero ni el ingenio del Enano con la treta del fuego valirio había amedrentado a un Stannis que luchaba en nombre de la justicia.

Sobre sus cabezas un manto de estrellas fugaces que en realidad eran flechas, le brindaron la distracción necesaria para acercarse a un soldado abatido a una nimia distancia de su posición. El Perro le extrajo el proyectil del cuello y lo ocultó bajo su cota de malla.

En el frente, la oleada de espadas entrecruzándose con las del enemigo mientras las tropas de Stannis trepaban los muros del castillo, le concedió la oportunidad de ser el único en permanecer a la espalda del rey. Aprovechando el escenario y la cercanía, llevó la mano a su vanguardia y con un golpe seco hundió la flecha, hasta entonces oculta, en su yugular atravesando la suficiente carne para aparentar que provenía del ejército contrario.

Alertó al Gnomo - ¡El rey ha sido gravemente herido! - Tyrion miró a su retaguardia y le ordenó que lo llevara al maestre Pycelle de inmediato. Sandor cogió en brazos al chico que lo miraba con el semblante aterrorizado y con las cuerdas vocales inutilizadas por completo.

Apresurado por cubrir el recorrido, Sandor manchaba sus manos con la sangre segregada de la herida que resbalaba entre sus dedos para teñir la superficie del interior del castillo. - Nunca debiste golpearla en mi presencia –habló sin prestar atención a las facciones del chico. - Un hombre con un arma es más poderoso que un rey – le dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que solo él pudiera escucharle. Y tras la declaración le rompió los dedos de su mano diestra por si tenía la lucidez de relatar una acusación.

Joffrey berreó como un carnero en sus últimos momentos, pero los pocos soldados apostados en los pasadizos imaginaron que era por el dolor de la herida y su falta de trato con las armas. Finalmente llegaron al cuarto del maestre Pycelle y el Perro puso al moribundo en la cama.

- Avisar a la reina mediante alguno de los soldados –le indicó señalando los pasillos. – Mi lugar está en la batalla, no en las alcobas.

Fue entonces cuando se marchó en su búsqueda, esperando que Stannis aún no hubiera derribado a los capa doradas. Si el pajarito se encontraba en la jaula carecía de importancia el estandarte vencedor, estaría a merced de guardias ávidos por recibir su recompensa.

* * *

Un guardia apareció en la sala del Trono donde se encontraban Cersei y Tommen sentado sobre su falda. Con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire logró finalmente transmitir el mensaje.

- El rey… ha…ha muerto. – Tommen siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre cerró los ojos con fuerza y la reina se levantó del trono con la cara menos expresiva que aquel vasallo del reino hubiera visto a lo largo de su existencia.

Cersei acortó la distancia con el obediente malnacido y tan próxima a su oído como jamás volvería a estar nadie, le susurró. - Debería ser vuestro cadáver y no el de mi hijo.  
Despojándole de su espada repasó la lección que Jaime le había enseñado en la infancia. *_Colocado a su espalda como si fueran uno, sintió su respiración acariciándole la clavícula en aquel caluroso día.–Gira sobre ti misma…- el toque de su mano sobre la suya ayudándola a sostener el arma-… guíala desde tu cintura a la garganta del enemigo y asesta el filo en el pescuezo.* _Así lo hizo Cersei haciendo rodar la cabeza del mensajero por los suelos.

Tiró el arma al pavimento y volvió a subir al trono. Enmarcó el rostro de su pequeño entre sus manos y le besó la frente. -Te quiero. - Rogó que el vino le hubiera vuelto melancólica y no atrozmente ruin. Desembolsó el frasco de la leche de amapola que Pycelle le había proporcionado y le animó a beber; pasaron unos instantes hasta de que Tommen se desplomó sobre ella.

Ya no tenía que contener los sollozos atragantados en su garganta y junto al torrente de lágrimas también dejó escapar los alaridos atrapados en su ennegrecida alma. Cayó a los pies del trono arrodillada frente al cadáver de su hijo, agachó la cabeza descansando su frente en los pies del niño y gritó de forma desgarradora – ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!– una y otra vez hasta que la voz renunció a salir de sus pulmones. Y rompió a sollozar con las fuerzas que le quedaban maldiciendo a Jaime por abandonarla cuando más le necesitaba.

* * *

Entró en el dormitorio del pajarito y permaneció en aquel lugar deseando que apareciese. Al cabo de un tiempo relativamente breve que le pareció una eternidad, Sansa abrió la puerta y se encaminó al ventanal. La observó un momento a la luz del violeta que iluminó su piel nívea, tonalidad creada por el reflejo del fuego en el mar, y respiró aliviado.  
Sansa encendió unas velas e hizo desaparecer la oscuridad que le había ocultado entre las sombras. Bastaba su presencia para que la oscuridad se desvaneciera.

- ¿Ha terminado la batalla? –preguntó desconcertada con la sangre en su armadura.

- No. Ahí fuera las cosas se han puesto difíciles. Ni siquiera sé por qué alzo la espada.

- ¿Por el rey? – él dejo escapar una risa como si le hubiera dicho algo hiriente. Ahora sí que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

- Me marcho de la ciudad- hubo un lapso de silencio. -¿Quieres volver a casa? – Se acercó un paso pero ella se alejó bastantes más con el rostro turbado por el miedo.

Siempre que había aceptado ofrecimientos aparentemente clementes habían resultado peores que permanecer al capricho de los dioses. Sansa tragó saliva y trató de sonar convincente. - Me quiero quedar aquí - las mentiras de sus labios jamás lograban el efecto deseado.

El Perro estiró los brazos hasta envolver los hombros de ella entre sus manos. – ¡Mírame! No volveré a preguntar.

- Quieres hacerme daño – lo dijo casi en un susurro temiendo su reacción.

- Te equivocas – deshizo el contacto molesto con su juicio de mierda. - Crees que ellos no te harán daño, gane quien gane seguirás siendo una prisionera. Y si esperas que tu hermano te salve, mejor que tengas algo más que a los dioses de tu padre para apremiar su rescate.

Las palabras que le dedicaba a pesar de hace honor a la verdad siempre lograban herirle. Sansa mantuvo la mirada con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a derramar. La culpa de aquello también era suya y ciertamente había cruzado por su mente la acusación a Robb que él acababa de verbalizar.

Clegane sacó un trozo de tela resguardad en su pechera y se lo ofreció. - No confíes en nadie.

Ella recordaba la primera vez que le había ofrecido un pañuelo para limpiar su sangre. *- _Ahórrate algo de dolor y dale lo que quiere.*_ No rechazó el gesto porque en su fuero interno quería poder confiar en él. Cuando se disponía a secar su rostro, Sandor se arrojó sobre ella y los arrastró a ambos sobre la cama, quedando él en una postura aventajada sobre su grácil cuerpo.

Estaba muy asustada pero algo más allá del miedo debilitaba sus fuerzas. Todo lo que pudo ver fue como el torso de él apresaba sus pechos y seguidamente le cubría la nariz con la tela, dejándola sumida en una oscuridad completa.

Tragó saliva ante la sensación de sus senos apretándose contra su pecho. Tan delicada y vulnerable, le abrasaba la sangre con su roce y lo dejaba más expuesto al dolor que cualquier espada hundida en su cuerpo.

Le arrebató el conocimiento, no sin antes ofrecerle una alternativa. Permitir que las emociones dirigieran tus acciones era un error, la lección estaba grabada a fuego en su rostro y le concedía una ligera ventaja sobre cualquiera que se guiara por ellas.

Ella no era más perspicaz ahora que el día de su desembarco a ese lado de la tierra. Pero era un poco tarde porque en adelante sus decisiones le pertenecían, hasta que lograran divisar Invernalia.

* * *

Tywin Lannister abrió las puertas del salón del Trono con un gran ejército esperando indicaciones y descabalgó su caballo para llegar junto a los cuerpos inmóviles de su hija y su nieto. Allí de pie con el trono a su disposición, se consideró miserablemente derrotado y fue la primera vez en toda su vida que la gloria de la batalla le resultó amarga.


	4. Chapter 4 LLAMÁME SI ME NECESITAS

**Sé que no es tan largo como esperabais, pero no quiero dejaros tanto tiempo sin tensión jeje y de verdad espero que os guste esta dirección que ha tomado que es como yo imagino la continuación de Juego de Tronos. Gracias por leer y muchas más por comentar, un beso enorme.**

* * *

CAPITULO 4. LLÁMAME SI ME NECESITAS 

Cersei despertó entre las sabanas con el suave tacto de la seda rozando su piel; comodidad que ni por un momento logró reconfortarla. Sentía fuertes molestias en el estomago pero el ardor no le impedía prestar atención al resto de de padecimientos que habitaban su cuerpo.

Una doncella sentada a su vera dejó de tejer al observar movimiento tras el dosel e inmediatamente fue a avisar al nuevo señor del Trono de Hierro.

Tywin Lannister apareció en la habitación y cerró la puerta dejándolos a ambos a solas. La última charla que habían mantenido tan íntimamente aún estaba grabada en su recuerdo, poco después de comprometerla con un entonces sobrio Robbert.

- Nunca creí que desbancarías del título de mayor vergüenza familiar a Tyrion. – Podía ver en él la ausencia de compasión, podía ver prácticamente la ausencia de toda emoción pero ahí seguía el reproche.

-¿Jaime sigue vivo?- le preguntó sin más aliciente por escuchar sus palabras que conocer la respuesta.

- ¿También lo envenenarás a él?- cualquier hija se abría derrumbado victima de aquellas acusaciones, pero su padre ya no poseía ninguna parte de su corazón. Accedió a que le dijera toda el estiércol que se había reservado durante años solo porque sabía que era lo poco que mantenía a Jaime con vida. – Al levantarse el Sol estarías casada de nuevo si existiera alguien lo bastante poderosos e insensato como para aceptarte.

- Adelante padre, ¿en qué más puedo servirte?- dijo en tono condescendiente. Se sentía tan humillada y despreciada por haber entregado tanto a una causa que prácticamente se lo había arrebatado todo. Por lo menos Tyrion había gozado de alguna autoridad sobre su propia vida, ¿no estaba eso implícito en el disputado titulo que acababa de ganar?

Tywin no reprimió las ganas de cruzarle la cara y tras hacerlo le constriñó la barbilla con una mano mirándola furioso- Permanecerás encerrada en estos muros el tiempo que me plazca, abrirás la boca cuando te lo ordene y no urdirás mentiras ni engaños sin mi consentimiento. – Hizo una pausa antes de gritarle- ¡A partir de ahora vivirás o morirás bajo mis reglas!- Cersei escuchó los dictámenes de su padre sintiendo una impotencia similar a la que había sometido a Sansa durante su reinado.

Sabía que como hijo no había cumplido, pero como figura paternal estaba convencido de haber hecho un gran trabajo. La había criado con todas las riquezas, consintiéndole prácticamente cualquier cosa que anhelara ¿y cómo se lo agradecía? Manchando la casa Lannister con su debilidad y regalando a Stannis todo por lo que habían luchado. Quizás los bochornosos rumores eran ciertos y ella no era más que la zorra de su hermano. La ínfima posibilidad le revolvía el estomago.

* * *

Sandor entró en las estancias de Cersei siguiendo las órdenes que ella había mandado transmitirle mediante Ser Aron.

La hija del Señor del Trono lo miró recriminándole la muerte de Joffrey pero en su corazón culpaba muchísimo más al estúpido de su hermano.

- Ahora que tienes más tiempo libre se me ha ocurrido recompensarte por tu valor en la batalla. – Se acercó muy despacio sin quitar la mirada de su rostro, mostrándole que no le temía. Estando a un palmo de él se detuvo a contemplarlo con repulsión abiertamente. – Creía que lo que tenías jodido no era el oído.- Le asestó un fuerte bofetón en el lado cicatrizado de su rostro como parte de la reprimenda. Sandor ni siquiera se movió, pero no fue por falta de ganas a enfrentarla.

-Ves a violar a la puta pelirroja de mi hermano. – Se encargaría con fervor de poner a su padre al corriente y enseñarle el trato que merecía un maldito perro callejero. – Ah, cuando acabes se la ofreces al resto de soldados para que cojan su porción de tarta.

- Como ordenéis. – Sandor salió de allí y fue a cumplir los deseos de la Lannister.

Anoche la guerra terminaba con el ejército de Stannis vencido por el Salvador del Reino, rebautizado así por el pueblo. Había sido imposible escapar de allí con vida, entre tanto soldado sin nada que hacer. Tendría que esperar a que surgiera otra oportunidad ya que era incapaz de irse sin ella.

¿Era eso inteligente o se estaba dejando dominar por esa estupidez que había creído evadir? Permitir que las emociones te dirigieran era un error. ¿Qué Siete Infiernos pasaba con él? Si esa zorra se permitía golpearle algo estaba haciendo horrorosamente mal.

* * *

Sansa había recibido a Shae y a dos criadas más que se ocuparan de acicalarla y dejarla impecable para la cena a la que había sido citada esa misma noche con el abuelo de Joffrey.

La noticia de la muerte de ambos hijos de la reina había llegado a su alcoba poco después de despertar de la cama. Sentía pena por el entrañable Tommen, pero su mente no podía apartarse de otras cuestiones. No estaba muy segura de si lo ocurrido con Clegane durante la batalla había sido una pesadilla, pero de lo que no le cabía la menor duda era que por fin era libre del atormentador compromiso. ¿Y si los Dioses empezaban a responder a sus plegarias?

Mientras arreglaban su ropa las criadas empezaron a farfullar. – El reinado más breve de la historia y sin embargo el más intenso. – Dijo la rubia mientras desempolvaba las pelusillas que se aferraban a la tela del vestido.

- Ser Aron dijo que el Perro lo había cargado recorriendo medio palacio, pero para entonces estaba prácticamente seco. Las doncellas necesitaron para fregar el pavimento dos palanganas. – Apuntó la de cabellos castaños en tono incrédulo.

Sansa se dirigió en voz baja a Shae para que las otras no pudieran airear sus palabras en futuros cotilleos. - ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?- Temía su respuesta porque aquello significaba que él habría estado a punto de cometer traición y seguramente estaba resentido por su rechazo.

- Gracias a quién sabe qué, lo es. –Shae confirmó la sospecha. Sansa experimentó una distinta clase de miedo al que estaba acostumbrada. Era extraño sentirse protegida y a la vez herida por el comportamiento que él desempeñó frente a ella. Sobre ella. "_No confíes en nadie."_recordó_._

* * *

Tywin vio aparecer a la chica que tantos problemas había suscitado desde la aparente insignificante unión con su difunto sobrino. La misma chica por la que seguía vivo su estimado Jamie. Llevaba un vestido rojo, color que lucía una mujer y ciertamente no le pareció apropiada para un chico de 17 años. En Desembarco tenían la asquerosa costumbre de contrariar al sentido común y por ello no le guardaba especial cariño al lugar.

La observó quedarse allí parada frente a la mesa como si esperara que le dieran permiso para cenar. - Coge asiento, no seas tímida- le dijo él tratando de normalizar una situación que era imposible de normalizar.

- Gracias, alteza – ella respondió haciendo acopio de unos modales que aún no le habían arrebatado. – Si me permite quisiera ofrecerle mis condolencias por la lamentable pérdida.

- ¿Alguna vez Eddard Stark hizo mención alguna sobre mí?- preguntó mirándola con esos ojos tan grandes como vacios le resultaban.

- No que yo recuerde, alteza – contestó ella para no meter la pata. Su padre había dicho que con los Lannister había que tener el mismo cuidado que con una serpiente.

- Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas, incluso la muerte lo sabe. – Joffrey no era un Baratheon y su tumba era la prueba más evidente. Podía mirar hacia otro lado pero era un hecho irrefutable para un hombre de sus creencias.

- ¿Seguirá combatiendo contra Robb?- Sansa no pudo reprimirse. Quería poder abrazar a alguien ahora que tenía un motivo para ello, sobretodo necesitaba creer que algo más había cambiado.

- Si me jurara lealtad y me devolviera a mi hijo, quizás yo aceptara su rendición – lo dijo como si fuera algo muy improbable.

La pesadilla podía estar cerca de su fin si tan solo conseguía convencerle de que ya no había motivo para luchar. - Si pudiera escribirle para hacerle tal petición seguro que…

Tywin observó que ella realmente tenía bastante de esa inocencia y bondad de las que tanto se había burlado Cersey y de las que tanto carecía él en su vida. - No te molestes- la interrumpió. – Él quiere que le devuelva algo que no tengo, pero sin duda recuperaré lo que me pertenece.

- Perdone mi error, majestad. No sé en qué pensaba. – Sansa trató de corregir sus palabras y que no la reprendiera por insolente.

- Me gusta la honestidad y aborrezco la mentira. Si tienes que disculparte que no sea por hacer gala de la primera. Y ahora come algo que no has probado bocado.- Tywin dejó clara su posición ante ella. Él daba las órdenes y se obedecían. Ella solo era otro tipo de sirviente con cierto valor añadido.

- Como deseéis. – Contestó Sansa pinchando un trozo de lacón que habían sazonado con la cantidad exacta de salsa de tomates, pimienta y sal. Aún y así no lograba encontrar el apetito compartiendo cubierto con sus carceleros.

* * *

Sandor llamó a la puerta de su nueva protegida. Una tarea mucho más agradable que la anterior. Era bastante entrada la noche y Sansa escucho los golpes procedentes de fuera. Se lamentó porque su nueva vida parecía no diferir en nada de la vieja.

- ¿Si? – se la escuchaba nerviosa.

- Me envían a cerciorarme de tu seguridad… – y cautiverio. Estaba convencido por su tono de voz de que recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Adelante Clegane. – Ella nunca lo llamaba así, no utilizaba nombre alguno para dirigírsele. Algo andaba peor de lo habitual ahí dentro.

Sandor abrió el pórtico y vio a la chica que había sido violada por media guardia. Tenía a Sansa atrapada sujetándola por la garganta bajo su brazo, no lo suficiente como para lastimarla aunque si lo bastante cerca para hacerlo si fuera necesario.

El Perro se contuvo con gran esfuerzo advirtiendo que cualquier movimiento podría resultar fatal para el pajarito.- Suéltala si no quieres acabar flotando en el rio.

- Esta tarde ya he acabado todo lo mal que podía llegar a digerir. Si me matas me liberarás de unas pesadillas que me perseguirán para siempre. – Rose no volvería a confiar en la palabra de ninguno de aquellos hijos de puta que gobernaban, desde el enano embustero hasta la sádica de la reina. Y si debía ir al límite, estaba dispuesta.

Sansa trató de apelar a la sensatez de la muchacha, no quería que nadie saliera herido. - No sé cuál es tu nombre pero seguro que esto es un malentendido y tú no tenías intención de hacerme daño. Solo tienes que explicárselo y aclarar el enorme entuerto. – _¿Era tan difícil en los Siete Reinos coger unas malditas sillas y detenerse a hablar como personas?_

- ¿Por qué no le pides a él que explique lo que dijo esta tarde mientras desataba su pasión en mi? Seguro que la Araña, el nuevo Señor de Todo o incluso la reina lo consideran lo bastante esclarecedor como para recompensarme.

- ¡Suéltala, puta! – Sandor no recordaba haber pronunciado el nombre de Sansa. Había puesto a la pelirroja de espaldas contra el ventanal y poniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano, colocó su otro brazo bajo su estomago para empujarla contra su cuerpo y acompañar las embestidas que le enterraron más profundamente en su cuerpo. Quizás entonces había perdido la razón por un segundo y se había acercado a su oído notando el tacto del cabello rojizo, convenciéndose de que era Sansa.

- No soy tan cínica para negarlo. Para tu tranquilidad diré que no podría asegurar que ninguno de ellos cumpliera con su palabra tanto como puedo afirmar que tú honrarás la tuya. ¿Qué dices, crees que merece mi confianza?

Sansa ni siquiera era capaz de otorgarle la suya y estaba segura de que la muchacha tampoco debía hacerlo, pero quería poner todo lo que estuviera en su mano para arreglar la situación. – Si tuviera que confiar en alguien ese sería él.

Rose soltó una carcajada. – ¿No es tierno?– la besó en la coronilla. – Esperemos que él opine lo mismo.


End file.
